Duelists' New Horizon
by TranscodeNightCat
Summary: People from the real world are joining a unique, online world of dueling in the depths of cyberspace. Dueling is a way of life in this world. Cards mean something. Money and fame await those who seek it. Varying worlds and styles of duels are evident in this expansive world. Please read the description at the beginning for a more in depth guide/explanation.
1. The Guide

**It became apparent that I could not explain all of this at the beginning of the story, so I decided to make this guide. Hopefully it helps you understand things a little better. Please note this guide is not complete by any means. I am hoping that it will give you a general idea of this world. It may contain spoilers, so feel free to skip it if you want.  
**

 **Worlds**

 **Past:**

This world began as a blank canvas with varying regions and environments. It quickly developed during the first week of the game. Kingdoms and alliances grew quickly and established themselves across the world. In this world, cards are more than just cards. Cards in this world are real, so they also server a utility purpose. For example, an Axe of Despair card can be used to chop down a tree. A player may also see a monster roaming the world freely. Fighting it has a chance for it to drop varying items and credits. Cards in this world are also powerful symbols used to represent alliances to certain groups or kingdoms. Players carefully construct their decks with this in mind so they do not offend other duelists.

 **Available Dueling Styles**

Standard dueling

Gladiator Dueling- This is a new dueling style made exclusively for Past. Both duelists will select five cards to use for the duration of this duel. Only one monster may be in play at a time. However, Tribute, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz summoning is still possible by using the cards in the hand. For example, summoning Blue-Eyes White Dragon requires two tributes. This can be done by sacrificing the monster on the field along with a level four or lower monster from the hand or two level four or lower monsters from the hand. To perform a Fusion summon, a fusion card must first be played and then the required monsters are sacrificed and the fusion monster will be summoned to the field. Spell and trap cards are unlimited and can also be used on the duelist making them a vital part of the duel. This means cards that summon multiple monsters can only summon one monster. Tokens count as monsters. The flip effects of monsters still work. Life points are not used in a Gladiator Duel. Instead, the winner will be determined when only one duelist is still standing. Duelists themselves will have to work with their monsters and spell and trap cards to fight their opponent directly.

Other notes: While a Gladiator Duel can occur anywhere, many kingdoms and groups build arenas to spectate the duels. Many of these arenas have built-in field spells that provide advantages to certain card types. They may also restrict or forbid certain card types. Some of these field spells are unique and exclusive to the arena.

 **Known Special Items**

The Millennium Items and Egyptian God Cards- The rulers of the first ten kingdoms/villages established were offered their choice of one these items. Each item grants the wielder their power known in the anime as well as the power to initiate a shadow game. The Egyptian God Cards however are only meant to serve as power in one's deck. They follow their TCG rules. All of these items are one of a kind.

The Legendary Dragons of Atlantis- Three arenas appeared in random places the first week. The first three duelists who entered and won the Gladiator Duel won one of the Legendary Dragon Cards. They follow their TCG rules. All of these items are one of a kind.

The Seal of Orichalcos- This item is not one of a kind. Instead, at night, Orichalcos stones will fall from the sky and be scattered across the world. The duelists who find them will teleport to an ancient temple where Dartz will bestow the power of the Orichalcos on to the duelist. They will then be presented an accessory containing the stone. They will then teleport back to where they found the stone. When played, the card will initiate a Shadow Game. Like the anime, the player will be allowed to have a front and back row of monsters; five for each row totaling ten monsters. All monsters they control will receive an additional 500 attack points. The Seal of Orichalcos can not be destroyed unless it is by one of the Legendary Knights. The duelist who plays this card may not use certain cards from the extra deck or any legendary monsters such as but not limited to The Egyptian God Cards and/or The Sacred Beast Cards. Some special items do no not function under the influence of the Orichalcos.

 **Notable Kingdoms, Groups, and Alliances**

Starting Village- A small village run by NPCs selling basic supplies and providing tips for players. It disappeared after the first week of the game's release.

The Kingdom of Roses- A large kingdom that is considered one of the nicest in Past. This kingdom grew quickly after selling their Millennium Item on the global market and using the money to advance construction. It is a peaceful kingdom inhabited by many. The streets are paved with cobblestone. The parks are notable for their flowers and lush, open space. It truly is a paradise for many. The government utilizes a high council composed of the wealthiest members of the kingdom. While the kingdom is peaceful, they have prepared their defenses in the form of a small but elite and powerful militia known as the Dragon Riders. By offering them land and an elite status in the kingdom, they have agreed to protect the kingdom and its inhabitants.

The Dragon Riders- A small, but elite group of duelists who reside inside the Kingdom of Roses. They wear duel disks that resemble the wing of a dragon. On their inner wrists, they possess a small tattoo of a pair of dragon wings protruding from a sword. Their decks consist of Warrior and Dragon-Type monsters. Many of them use Dragunity cards. Buster Blader is also a common card that they use. All members of the Dragon Riders use the equip spell, Dragonic Attack. They believe this card to be the ultimate merging of dragons and warriors.

The Water Village- A small town built on the water. Residents use water monsters to travel along the canal streets. They are primarily an economic village exporting fish and other goods to neighboring villages and kingdoms.

The Fire Village- This small village is built at the base of a volcano. Many duelists go there to train to become stronger. The extreme conditions of the environment make it prime for training. They survive on very little, they are a self-sustaining community, and they defend themselves very well.

The Bug Clan- A large, reclusive group. The duel disks on their arms look like scarab beetles. They duel using Bug-Type monsters. They live underground in colonies. They have secret tunnels that run all over Past. However, the tunnels are incredibly difficult to navigate for anyone outside of the Bug Clan, and very few have actually found entrances to these tunnels. Members of the Bug Clan rarely go to the surface, but they have been seen, especially in the Gem Village where they sell ores and gems found while expanding their tunnels. It is rumored that the Developers granted them a special power. Their ruler never goes to the surface. It is also known that they possess the Millennium Key.

The Gem Village- A village made of miners. The village is actually built into a mountain making it unique. Duelists here use Crystal Beasts as well as Gem Knights. The ruler wields the Millennium Eye.

The Harpies- A group composed of all female duelists. They fight using Harpie monsters. They are often compared to the Amazons as they hold similar feminist values, and they have an alliance.

The Amazons- A group very similar to the Harpies. They are all female duelists that use Amazon monsters. They share a very strong alliance with the Harpies.

The Ice Castle- A castle located to the far north. It is inhabited by one boy who calls himself Ice King. People who do not know him often joke making comparisons to the cartoon character. In reality however, he is a very powerful, serious duelist who chooses to be secluded from others. While he possesses the Millennium Rod, it is also rumored that he discovered a special item while exploring the icy region. Duelists fear him hearing stories of disappearances of his opponents.

 **Modern:**

It is said that people who come to this world rich stay rich. Card designers, businessmen, and various types of artists live in this world. People who want a second chance to live life often come to this world and take jobs. Some come to this world to live with their loves from the real world. Duelists in this world have a high concentration at Duel Academy where competition is fierce and opportunity to learn new strategies is abundant. Domino City and New Domino City merge with the city life of Domino City and the Duel Highways of New Domino. This world also recreates parts of the real world making it unique in that aspect. Tournaments always seem to be occurring in this world both public and private due to the amount of wealthy of individuals who can host them. Not all of these tournaments have friendly intentions in mind.

 **Available Dueling Styles**

Standard Dueling

Turbo Dueling- Duelists use Duel Runners/D-Wheels and duel on the highway using Speed World and Speed World 2. Duelists use Speed Counters during their duels to activate Speed Spell cards. While dueling, duelists must also steer and drive their Duel Runner.

 **Known Special Items**

Duel Spirits- They are not one of a kind. At night, they move throughout the world and challenge players to a duel. If they win, there is a small chance that the player will receive the Duel Spirit. While they serve no immediate purpose other than also functioning as a card, they are a desirable accessory for many.

The Sacred Beasts- They are one of a kind. They are a reason that many went to Duel Academy. During the first few weeks, there was a war to obtain the seven gate keys until three students teamed up to unlock the gates together. The cards are now freed and in the hands of duelists. They tend to change hands often due to duelists wanting all three to summon Armityle the Chaos Phantom.

The Aesir Gods- They are one of a kind. They were given to the three most promising turbo duelists at the end of the first week.

 **Notable Locations**

Duel Academy- Many attend to improve their dueling and/or duel for fun. Having Obelisk rank here is a status symbol and a show of dueling skill. The dorms are co-ed unlike the anime.

Kaiba Land- A popular amusement park full of fun rides and duels. Admins run it.

Industrial Illusions- Card artists submit designs here hoping to have them made into cards. Admins run this corporation. The Admins decide the best cards and send them to the Developers who will have the final say on which cards go into production.

Duel Highway- It is a mode of transport as well as a place for Turbo Duels. Some Admins patrol it as Sector Security preventing accidents and making sure people get into the right lanes when a Turbo Duel begins.

 **Future:**

Solid vision and ARC Fields are the dominating technology in this world. Dueling can happen anywhere in this world. Like Modern, businesses are also very popular in this world. Heartland City and Paradise City are the main parts of this world and they seem to make dueling more exciting with their futuristic technologies. The new Duel Highway is also a plus for quick travel between these cities.

 **Dueling Styles**

Standard Dueling

Turbo Dueling- Duelists still ride along the highway on Duel Runners/D-Wheels, however, they use the field spell, Speed World Neo, which does not use Speed Counters. This makes Future a popular destination for people who like Turbo Duels but do not like Speed Spells.

Action Dueling- Duelists will take to a specially generated field using Action Cards in order to gain the advantage in their duels. While they duel normally, they will also be testing their physical and mental strength running around, climbing, jumping, and using their monsters to obtain Action Cards.

 **Known Special Items**

The Numbers- These are one of a kind. On the first night of the game, the numbers were randomly dispersed across the world to players. The Numbers have their anime effect that they can not be destroyed unless it is by another Number. Duelists will also receive the chaos equivalent of their Number, but if it is a different number, they will not receive it. For example, Number F0: Utopic Future is a different from Number 39: Utopia. Some Numbers grant special abilities to their duelist like the anime.

Number 39: Utopia/ power of Zexal- The player will receive all of the cards with Number 39 in the name. They will also be granted the power Zexal. However, they will not be able to use ZW cards or Shining Draw until their life points fall to 500 or lower. The player who receives this power will often tend to become a Number Hunter in order to collect the rest of the Utopia cards. This player will also be given the golden key as an accessory.

Barian Magic Cards- These are not one of a kind. At night, random portals will open for a brief period of time. When a player enters the portal, they will be given Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force along with a pendant that resembles the Barian symbol. If they possess one of the over 100 Number cards, they will also receive Rank-Up-Magic – The Seventh One. Instead of a pendant, they will be given a bracelet with a Baria crystal in it. Players who possess Barian Magic Cards are also able to perform Chaos Draw depending on the intensity of the duel.

 **Notable Locations**

Paradise City- The main city of the ARC-V standard dimension in the anime. This is one of the cities that exists alongside Heartland City. It is a popular site for Action Dueling and Entertainment Duels. Many duelists come here to test their skills while others find jobs.

Heartland City- Duels are always occurring in this city. Similar to Paradise City, Action Duels have also been placed here. People also find jobs in this world.

Duel Highway- This highway links Paradise City and Heartland City. It can also be an exciting place for a Turbo Duel. Like the Duel Highway in Modern, Admins also act as Sector Security patrolling the highway to keep it and other players safe.

 **Shadow Realm:**

Not much is known about this world. It was announced prior to actually entering the game. This is where players who lose a Shadow Game go. When a player goes to the Shadow Realm, all of their communications go offline, so most players assume that when someone goes there they are ejected.

 **Dueling Styles**

?

 **Known Special Items**

?

 **Notable Locations**

?

 **Definitions, Other Items, Miscellaneous:**

Admin- Someone from the real world placed in the game to monitor activity and make sure that players are playing fair. At times, they tend to let players govern themselves.

Ante Rule- The ante rule is where both players put up a rare card/ or item which will go to the victor of the duel. This is present in the world, however, the duelists involved must all agree to this rule before the duel begins.

Appearance Changer- An in-game store item that allows a player to modify their physical appearance as well as some accessories.

Card Shop- These exist across the game. They stock varying cards that players can use credits to buy.

Credits- The currency used in the world. In the real world, one credit is worth 1 Japanese Yen or .01 USD

Developers- People from the real world. They watch and monitor the game. They add in content to make the game more interesting and to reflect the needs and wants of the players. They also create events to generate interest from the outside world.

Dimension Key- An in-game store item. It allows players to change dimensions.

Duel Disk- In this world, the duel disk is also an interface where players can access their card inventory, mail, communications, global market, in-game store, map, and several other functions.

Duelist Profile- This is what the outside world sees when they go online. They can obtain a live feed as well as videos of previous duels that occurred.

Ejection- the term used for a player leaving the game. Ejecting is taken very seriously by all players. When a player leaves the game, they are not allowed to rejoin unless asked personally. There are several fail safes built in to prevent accidental ejection.

Global Market- Players can trade cards and items on this for credits. It links the markets of all the worlds allowing for global trade. It functions like a stock market for some who invest in certain items before reselling them at a different price.

Shadow Game- A duel in which the loser will enter the Shadow Realm. They can be initiated in a number of ways.

Shadow Generator- An in-game store item. This is a one-time use item that can turn a duel into a Shadow Game.

Sponsors- People from the real world assisting players in the game. They often send messages, cards, and/or credits.

 **Notes:**

There are no levels in this game. Instead, players are ranked based on their win ratio and the number of duels they have participated in. Each world has a top ranking chart for each dueling style. There is also a global ranking available for standard duels. While ranking primarily effects tournament eligibility, other factors can contribute.

This world uses the traditional forbidden limited card list rules. However, players are expected to not use one-turn kill decks. They are instead expected to make duels interesting and unique to their dueling styles. Players using one turn kill strategies and decks find themselves forcefully unranked by the admins preventing them from entering tournaments and other players tend to not want to duel them.

When initially creating a character, players are given a range of options for their physical appearance. They can even change the age of the character ranging from five to sixty-five. While they are given a limited set of options for duel disks, there are more available once they are in the game.

Depending on the type of duel/relationship, players will typically ante up a certain amount or a percentage of their credits for the victor to claim at the end of the duel.

The Developers are constantly adding content to the game. They are also planning seasonal events as well as tournaments that can benefit the players.

When a player ejects from the game, they will leave with all of the money and cards they collected while playing the game. Any one of a kind items that were ejected with will be recycled into the game. However, if a player ejects from the Shadow Realm, they will leave the game with nothing.

When a player first signs up for the game, they are expected to pay a minimum of $3000 to join. However, players typically give more money to receive benefits when they join. Some of these things include having more credits, having their decks from the real world, etc.

Special items act differently. Some will always stay with the player, even in the Shadow Realm, unless challenged for them in a duel. Other items are not able to cross over to the Shadow Realm and will be given to the victor of the Shadow Game.

NPCs fill tasks not carried out by other players. When someone takes a job, the NPC will disappear. Players often prefer to hire other players as they typically work cheaper than NPCs.

Illness, injury, and death exist in the game. Injuries and illnesses heal over time along with medication which can be purchased at several stores in the game. When a player dies, they will respawn in their home or a random location in the world if they have no home. They respawn with no credits and all of the items they are carrying will also be lost. They can be recovered at the location of death. However, their death typically is performed by another player, so the items are usually claimed at the times of death. Cards do not count as items and special items stay on the player when they die.

Special items are allowed to move between worlds and be traded on the global market.

 **FAQs:**

-Are you telling us everything?

Absolutely NOT! This world is constantly under development. Secrets are being kept from you. Not everything has been planned out right here and now.

-Are there going to be original cards?

Industrial Illusions was mentioned, so probably.

-Why would you have a five year old or sixty-five year old character?

Well, in Modern or Future, you could get discounts for goods and services. It might be a relationship someone has with another character. It can also serve as an intimidation factor or a psych out during some duels.

-What's up with the Shadow Realm?

That one's a secret.

-Why is it so cheap to have your body frozen to play this game?

Well the game charges such a low amount because you sign away your likeness to be used in toys, games, and television. You are also part of a streaming service where people are paying to watch people playing in this world. Some of these people are also paying to send you messages, cards, and credits. Also, some players are putting a lot of money into the game bringing down the cost for other players.

 **Okay, hopefully that helped a little bit.**

 **If you have any questions or comments, feel free to comment or message me here or on fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter is really designed to be a brief setup for the story.  
**

 **Honestly, you could skip this chapter and just use the guide as your chapter one. Hopefully you stick with me for future chapters.**

When the announcement for the game came, everything changed. People from all over the world were sending in their applications to be part of this new game, Duelists' New Horizon. The players would have their bodies placed in a stasis while their minds would be digitized into the game. People would be joining a digital world where Duel Monsters was a way of life, a fantasy for many.

This was no different for one boy. He sent in his application along with the three thousand dollar minimum payment along with another three thousand dollars allowing him the right to have his decks transported into the game. He waited for weeks for more information. He soon received a large envelope in the mail. In it were instruction manuals, a rulebook, forms, and more information pertaining to the game.

The first thing to do was to log in to the network and activate your account. He grabbed the login card from the package and quickly logged in and confirmed all of the information on his account. Then he had to select his name. He typed in Solo and smiled to see that the name was still available. He ignored the nickname section having obtained his desired name. He quickly confirmed it and began designing his avatar. The avatars were completely customizable by the player from gender to duel disk. While the minimum age to join the game was eighteen, the characters' ages could range from five to sixty-five.

He selected eighteen for his age. He made his hair, brown, the style, short. He made his eyes yellow. He set his face to clean-shaven. He moved on to his outfit. He picked a pair of black pants, a dark gray t-shirt and a black jacket. He selected brown boots for his feet and a small, brown shoulder bag that hung to his side. For his duel disk, he selected a standard GX duel disk. He finished adjusting his character a bit more before logging out of the game. He grabbed the rulebook from the package and started to read it; he skipped around the things he already knew.

 _Duelists' New Horizon is divided into three worlds, Past, Present, and Future. Each world has exclusive features, cards, and items._

 _Many cards will reflect their anime-style of play. Some of these cards will be one of a kind, i.e. Numbers. Number cards will also have the ability to only be destroyed by other Numbers. Some cards that are not one of a kind can be found under special circumstances or in exclusive areas._

He flipped to the section on Past as it was the world he wanted to be in.

 _Past is a blank canvas for many players. This world is open for development by players in an open world from long ago. Players in this world will build strong kingdoms and alliances for their survival. The Legendary Dragon cards, The Egyptian God cards, The Seal of Orichalcos, and the Millennium Items are exclusive to this world._

 _A new style of dueling will also be available exclusively in Past, Gladiator Dueling. A Gladiator Duel involves two players. Both players will play with five cards. They will engage in combat and use the cards they have to fight alongside them. Both players may only have one monster on the field with them. Summons involving other monsters will be summoned by sacrificing the required cards from your hand._

He then flipped to the section on Present.

 _Present is a world for duelists who want to live in the real world, but also have the opportunity to duel. This world will also have anime locations such as Duel Academy, Domino City, New Domino City, and Industrial Illusions. Exclusive cards and items include The Sacred Beast Cards, Duel Spirits, and The Aesir cards._

 _Turbo Dueling will be available to duelists in Present (See page 45 for rules and play)._

He then flipped to the section on Future.

 _Duelists in Future will experience a world resembling the anime from Heartland City to Paradise City. This world is made for competitive dueling as well as duelists who just want to have fun. There is not a dull moment in this exciting city of the future. Exclusive cards include The Number Cards, Barian Cards, and the power of Zexal._

 _Action Dueling and Turbo Dueling will be available to duelists in Future (See page 48 for rules and play)._

He continued reading the rules for a bit longer before moving on to the other forms and documents. The rest of the day was spent filling out forms as well as making several appointments with doctors and requesting important documents.

Social media erupted during the next few months. People started to share their usernames hoping to make friends with other players and attract attention to their future duelist profile. There was also an abundance of hashtags including but not limited to: #getyourgameon, #itstimetoduel, #decksoutforharambe, and #heresmynumbersoduelmemaybe.

Prior to the release of the game, doctor's appointments were more frequent. He chose to give up his free time, the few friends he had, and any extra money in order to get ready for the game. His diet changed to be healthier. He also started exercising more, and while his body would not be the one in the game, his exercises were designed to make him more flexible and acrobatic in order to prepare his mind for the game. Constantly he would tune his deck adding and removing cards. He also spent time researching different cards and their effects knowing the knowledge would help later on in the game. He knew that he had no intention of leaving the game when he got there, and there would be no point in holding on to things from the real world. Closer to the release of the game, he had to go to a special location to have his cards scanned so they would be available to him in the game.

 _…_

The day finally came. All of his property and all of his possessions except his cards and a few other items had been sold or given to charity.

He stood outside a bus station with several other people waiting for the buses that would take them to the game center. There, their bodies would be frozen while they played the game.

Looking around, there were people from all walks of life who were going to play the game. Couples of all sorts held hands and talked with others. A few elderly individuals looked out of place, but they meant to be there. A few families were there wishing one of their members well. Some peoples' intentions were most likely to make enough money and then eject from the game.

A boy about his age walked over to him looking to make conversation. "Hey, what's your name?"

"You can call me Solo. That's the only name I'm going to be known by from now on. I don't plan on leaving."

"In that case, you can call me Drake. My username is BEyes11, but I used a nickname. So, do you want to sit together on the bus?"

"Yeah, that works." He looked up and saw a large charter bus pull up to the station. A man with a tablet in his hands stepped off the bus.

"Have your username ready, and you will be given your ID card before you sit down." A line formed and moved rather quickly as everyone received their ID card and boarded the bus. The two boys got to the front of the line. Both of them were excited. "Name?"

"Solo." The man typed the name in the tablet and looked at the picture ID on the screen. He handed him an ID card and let him on the bus. He did the same for Drake who got on the bus with him. They both found their seats taking notice of the screens built in to the back of the seats.

The man with the tablet stood up front when the bus doors closed. "Okay, on the ride to the facility there will be a brief video presentation that I advise you to pay attention to. There are things mentioned that were not covered in your introduction materials. Without further ado, let's get on the road!"

When the bus started to move, the screens turned on and the video started to play. The sound was played through speakers built into the seats.

 _Welcome all of you to Duelists' New Horizon. You are the first to join millions of players in a unique real world that exists in cyberspace. While many of you have studied your books and manuals cover to cover, there are a few things we failed to mention. The big thing we did not mention is the fourth world, the Shadow Realm. This is a place with little hope, and no sign of escape. Duelists who lose a Shadow Game will be sent here. By violating certain rules, you may be sent to the Shadow Realm. Many of you will eject from the Shadow Realm. Hopefully, you will consider your actions wisely knowing that this penalty exists._

"Still staying forever?" Drake asked.

"I'll rot in the Shadow Realm before I go back." Solo responded continuing to listen to the video. Most of it was instructions he had heard before or guides for when he got to the facility.

When the video ended, Drake and Solo started to talk. "So what world are you headed for?" Drake asked.

"Past."

"Me too. I got recruited online by these guys called the Dragon Riders."

"I heard about them. You guys use dragons and warriors, right?"

"Yeah, I use Blue-Eyes for my dragons. I'm not a Kaiba fanboy or anything. I just like Blue-Eyes. So, what kind of deck do you use?"

"Mostly trap cards."

"Why?" Drake looked confused.

"It just works for me."

"Okay." The conversation seemed to end there while the bus continued to move.

 _At the game center…_

Solo stepped off the bus with Drake. "I think this is where we split up."

"Hey, maybe we'll meet up later."

"Maybe." Solo walked into the building with the group that he was called with. He was escorted into the huge, circular building. The immediate inside was a lobby, but once the wall in front of them lifted, the only thing visible were balconies lined with empty pods. It looked like a sci-fi movie come to life. All of the pods lined up tightly with each other waiting for a human to be sealed inside. This building was one of many spread across the world made to hold tens of thousands of people inside of it.

Solo was given his pod number. He stepped into an elevator that took him to the ninth balcony. He showed someone his ID card and they escorted him to a pod. "Step inside." They said opening the door. He nodded his head. "Close your eyes, relax, and prepare to enter the ultimate game." He nodded his head again while they closed the door. The whole pod was padded making it easy to get comfortable. He slipped his arms into a set of cuffs that had the function to monitor his vitals. A helmet lowered over his head and a pair of built-in headphones covered his ears in the already soundproof pod. The person on the outside looked at him. He closed his eyes while they pressed a few buttons on a tablet initiating the process to enter the game.

 _Welcome to Duelists' New Horizon._


	3. Chapter 2

Entering the game was a rush of energy. Solo's legs were the first to hit the ground. His body was that of the avatar he created. He looked at the standard GX duel disk on his arm. He touched the core light and watched a menu appear. He saw a number at the bottom right displaying his credits; he had 10,000. He exited the menu and looked around. He was surrounded by people in the small village. Everyone was chatting and talking while others bought goods from shopkeepers.

"Looking for a kingdom to join?" A boy asked.

"No."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Solo walked over to a shopkeeper selling several goods. "I need a canteen."

"That will be 1500 credits." He opened the menu on his duel disk and typed in the price. A card slid out of his duel disk. It was a picture of coins with the number 1,500 printed on it. He handed it to them. They handed him the canteen. "Come again."

Another person ran up to him offering him the chance to join an alliance. "I don't want to be part of your alliance. Not everyone wants to be part of a group." He walked off to a card counter to spend more money. By the time he walked out of the village, he had 5,000 credits left and he had been invited to join fifteen different groups.

He started heading for the woods. "Everything in this place is so realistic." He felt the side of a tree. He pulled a card from the bag on his shoulder. "Axe of Despair." He placed it on his duel disk and grabbed it. "So real." He swung at the tree chipping away at it. He removed the card from his duel disk and watched the axe disappear. Deeper into the woods, he could here growling noises. Solo instinctively ducked behind one of the trees. He placed a Kunai With Chain trap card on his duel disk along with a Metalmorph trap card. His body was encased in a metallic armor as he grabbed the chain. _This feels incredible._ He walked out from his hiding place ready to face his new opponent. He looked around and saw nothing. He continued moving through the woods keeping his guard up. At a clearing, he saw a swarm of Giant Rats. "Time to practice." He walked into the clearing and whipped the chain at one of the rats. The blade pierced it sending it into a state of shock before it was destroyed. _These cards are making me stronger._ He attacked another rat destroying it; this one dropped a card containing five credits. He picked up the card and slid it into his duel disk. He turned to the other rats and started attacking them with no mercy. Each one dropped something different whether it be credits, Giant Rat cards, and or meat.

 _A while later…_

A control room filled with people and screens was abuzz. "Dispersing the Numbers now." They pressed a button on one of the screens.

"Global market is lighting up and people are ejecting."

"That's to be expected." A man said looking at one of the screens.

"Random Barian portal generators are online for eight hours."

"Sir, not much dueling has occurred in Past today. Compared to the other worlds, it's next to nothing."

"That's to be expected. They are going to be preoccupied establishing and building their kingdoms. Have the Millennium Items and Egyptian God cards been claimed?" They nodded their head.

"Sir, we have a player moving far north. There isn't a player within miles of his location."

"Dispersing the first batch of Orichalcos stones now."

"Just about all of the property in Modern and Future has been bought up."

"Excellent. How many infractions have we had?"

"Not many so far. We've taken the appropriate course of action."

"Let's keep up the good work." He took a seat behind a desk lined with several monitors.

 _…_

It was late at night. Solo sat by a fire with a stick in his hand and a piece of meat stuck through it. He held it in the flame for a bit longer before pulling it out and taking a bite. "Not bad." He swallowed and continued to eat. He had spent the day killing Giant Rats. His plan was to wait in the forest until all of the kingdoms were developed. He refused to join other kingdoms or help with their development. Plus, all of the other players would be spread out by then and less likely to bother him. He finished his meal and leaned up against the side of a tree sighing. He played a Mystical Space Typhoon card extinguishing the fire. He closed his eyes to sleep only to see a green glow interrupting him. "There's no way that's what I think it is." He moved around in the dark tripping over an above ground root. His face landed inches away from the green stone. He reached out his hand and grabbed it. A flash of white light hit him before he hit a stone floor.

"Rise up, my child." A sinister yet soothing voice commanded.

"You're Dartz." Solo had a smile on his face as the fanboy inside him took over.

"Very good. Now, come forth and receive your new power." He beckoned for him.

Solo walked over to him. _I didn't expect this to happen on the first night. This is already a good start to the game._ He knelt before Dartz who touched his forehead. The top card of his duel disk glowed. He drew it seeing The Seal of Orichalcos. He looked at the stone on his other hand and saw it turn into a ring with the stone on it. He slid it on his finger feeling a surge of power from it.

"Go now." Dartz waved his hand hitting him with another wave of light.

He opened his eyes and saw he was back where he found the stone. _That was cool._ He pulled the card from his deck and looked at it a bit longer as well as his ring before leaning up against a tree and drifting off to sleep.

Each day that passed, Solo would put a notch on a tree marking the time he spent had spent in the forest. He had still not used the Orichalcos having no other duelists to use it on.

On the seventh day, he made another mark on the tree. He opened the menu on his duel disk and opened the map and examined it. "Kingdoms have been established and the growth has slowed. Time to go." He looked at his location before he closed the map and started heading towards the forest edge.

"Holding Arms and Holding Legs!" Were the first words he heard exiting the forest. His arms and legs were being restrained by duel monsters that looked like restraints.

"Wow, one actually came to us." A baldheaded boy walked over to him and touched the menu on his duel disk. "We'll be taking your credits. Only a little over 10,000 is kind of pathetic for only one week." He pressed the screen watching a card slide out of his duel disk.

"Do you know how many rats I killed to get those?" Solo tried to break free, but the restraints would not budge.

"Someone who wastes their time here doesn't deserve their cards, so I think that I'll help myself." He grabbed his deck and started to go through it. "Your cards are as pathetic as you, but if I have to, I'll take these." He pulled three cards from the deck.

"You can't take cards without earning them. You're breaking the rules."

"For the pathetic amount of credits you have, I earned them."

"INCORRECT!" A voice bellowed. Three hooded figures materialized in front of the thieves. "Taking cards is equivalent to taking part of a soul. For this infraction, you will pay with your soul." The three Admins raised their hands to the one thief. They glowed purple as he faded away. One of them turned to the other thieves. "Leave or suffer the same fate." They nodded their heads running off. One of the Admins broke the restraints while the other gathered the cards and returned them to Solo.

"Thank you, but what about my credits?"

"We were only tasked with recovering your cards for you. Stealing credits in the wilderness is allowed." They all disappeared without another word.

"Let's get moving." _I have no credits and I'm stuck out here. Great._ Solo opened the map up and glanced at it before he started walking.

He was walking for hours not seeing a person or village in sight. There were no monsters in his deck that he could ride and be faster than he currently was. He opened his shoulder bag, grabbed his canteen, and drank the last few drops of water before putting it away. "I didn't think this through." He sighed putting a hand on his forehead in frustration. He walked for a bit longer occasionally looking up at the sky and seeing dragons flying by. "You suck!" He shouted putting his middle finger in the sky.

He continued walking trying to ignore one of the dragons that was flying above him. It began growing hard when the shadow it cast on him started to grow larger. "Watch out!" Someone shouted as he jumped to the side trying to avoid it. Solo did not see the dragon as it disappeared. "Solo, you okay?"

He tried remembering the familiar voice. "Drake?" He asked standing up and looking at the green-haired boy in front of him.

"Yeah."

"How did you find me?" He walked over examining the boy he met on the bus. He was wearing a white tunic and a duel disk on his arm that looked like a dragon's wing.

"Oh, I used this." He reached into his shirt and revealed the Millennium Ring hanging around his neck. "I asked it to find you and it did. I see that you found some power too." He pointed to the ring on his finger.

"So how did you get the Millennium Ring? I thought it was just for kingdoms and stuff."

"The Dragon Riders bought it on the Global Market. It was pretty pricey, but we managed. You can buy and sell anything on there. It was loaned to me when I told them that I was going to find you."

"So you found me. What are you going to do now?" Solo crossed his arms.

"I was hoping that you would come with me to the Kingdom of Roses. They're looking for gladiators and I thought you might want to come for the first Tournament of Roses."

"I've never been in a Gladiator Duel. I've been hiding out in the woods for the first week."

"So you haven't done any fighting?" Drake looked concerned.

"I spent the whole week slaughtering Giant Rats." Solo reached into his bag and pulled out a large stack of cards.

"Okay, we'll do some practice when we get there."

"Is there a prize or something? I got robbed earlier." He rubbed the back of his head shyly.

"So you're broke?" Drake asked.

"I have these cards." He showed the stack of Giant Rat cards."

"Yeah, there's gonna be prizes. The Kingdom of Roses is the wealthiest kingdom in Past right now. So, you gonna come?"

"I don't know."

"I took the effort to come find you. The least you can do is grace me with your presence. I can get you a warm bed, we can get some drinks, and you can earn some credits. Blue-Eyes!" He placed the monster on his duel disk summoning the powerful dragon. "Come on, if we go now, we can get back before sundown." Drake hopped on to the dragon motioning for Solo to follow.

"I never said yes."

"You need the money and you're not close to any kingdoms."

"Fine, let's go." He climbed on to the dragon. Drake patted it on the side signaling for it to start flying. The dragon took off into the sky following his directions while Solo sat on its back waiting for their arrival to the Kingdom of Roses.


	4. Chapter 3

Solo sat at a table eating while Drake sat across from him eating a much larger portion. "Let's go train." Solo said dropping his fork.

"Yeah, okay." Drake stood up and laid some credits on the counter. "We can use the Dragon Riders' practice field." The two of them walked out of the tavern on to the kingdom streets. The moon shined brightly in the sky. The two walked down the cobblestone-paved streets which were lined with lanterns. Lights were still on in homes and people were still walking around, many of them were very happy.

"This is it." Solo and Drake stood outside a large, stone structure that resembled a temple. Inside, statues of powerful dragon type monsters lined the walls.

"Drake, who is this outsider?" A small group of Dragon Riders approached the two looking for an answer.

"This is Solo. He's participating in the Tournament of Roses. I promised to give him a training session."

"Do you have the Millennium Ring?"

"Here." Drake removed the item from his neck and handed it to them. "Thank you for allowing me to use it." He bowed briefly. The group walked away taking the item with them. "The practice field is this way." Drake said motioning to a door leading outside. They both walked outside to a large, arena. Solo kicked the dry dirt on the ground watching the dust blow a little bit. "You stand over there, and I'll stand over here." Drake pointed to the opposite end of the field. Solo jogged to the other side powering on his duel disk. "You place the five cards you're going to use on your duel disk and activate them when you want." Drake demonstrated by laying five cards facedown on his duel disk.

"Okay." Solo pulled his deck out and looked through the cards carefully selecting the ones he would use for the duel. He laid them out on his duel disk waiting for the next step.

"Okay, we're all set." Drake flipped over one of his cards. "I activate Polymerization and fuse my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to fusion summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Solo noticed how Drake had used all of his cards to summon that one monster. He quickly jumped on top of it. "You used all of your cards for that one summon?"

"No holding back." Drake smiled as the dragon roared flapping its wings. "Let's go!"

Solo looked at the cards on his duel disk. "I activate Metalmorph and equip it to myself. Next, I activate Axe of Despair and equip it to myself." Solo grasped the wooden handle and charged the large dragon quickly ducking to the side when he saw the lightning attack. _Not like Giant Rats._

"Give me a fight!" Drake flew above Solo ordering another lightning attack directly below him.

"I activate Metal Reflect Slime!" Solo ducked to the side as the trap monster drew in the attack before it was destroyed. He ran to a far side of the arena. "Wave Motion Cannon." The cannon appeared next to him starting to charge. Solo ran back towards the dragon attempting to provide a distraction while the cannon charged.

"Don't run from me!" Drake flew over Solo readying another attack. "White lightning!" The three heads roared charging their attack.

"I activate Kunai with Chain!" Solo ducked to the side grabbing the blade and chain. He threw the chain around one of the dragon's necks. He gave a firm tug dragging the dragon down briefly before he was picked into the air. The dragon was choking slightly from the blade which had started to dig in to its neck.

"Hey, get off!"

"I'm bringing you down." Solo threw the axe hanging by his side at the other head inflicting more pain to it. The dragon lowered further until it slid into the ground. Drake flew off its back landing in front of the still charging cannon. Solo lifted the head of the dragon and stepped out trying to maintain his stance. "Forfeit or I fire."

"I guess you win then." Drake chuckled a little as the monsters in the arena disappeared. Solo helped him off the ground. "That was a good fight. The Tournament of Roses is going to be harder than me though."

"I'll win it." Solo put his cards away and started walking off to the room Drake had purchased for him at a nearby manor.


	5. Chapter 4

Everyone was filing into a large arena. Floating screens were all around the inside connected to news outlets in the real world. People in the stands cheered while a man wearing blue robes and a gold crown sat in a throne in his own private box. On his arm, he had a duel disk made of gold and silver. On anyone else, it would appear gaudy, but for him, it was fitting. Several others were sitting near him; they wore similar but different colored robes. Standing nearby were members of the Dragon Riders, including Drake. In the center of the arena, Solo stood in a line with all of the other duelists participating in the tournament. He had his arms behind his back while his head was down waiting to be called upon.

The man in blue robes stood up from his throne; a horn played announcing his rising. The stands grew quiet. "Gladiators, raise your heads." Solo and the others in the arena raised their heads looking to the stands as well as the council. "For those of you who do not know, I am Claude, duel commissioner and official speaker for The Kingdom of Roses as well as the organizer of this grand tournament." The stands burst into applause. He raised his hands silencing the cheers. "Some of you come here on your own. Some of you come here by invitation. It only matters that you are here to celebrate with our kingdom. Some of you are accomplished gladiators while others have chosen to make their debut here. For that, we can only be honored. Before we announce the start of the tournament and reveal the brackets, our treasurer has a few words."

 _That guy is way too into role-play._

A man in green robes with gold trim stood up while the other took his seat. "I am Enix, the treasurer for The Kingdom of Roses." His announcement was met with less applause. "Our kingdom has been very fortunate. Our resource collection has been bountiful and very profitable. We have begun to plant trees to continue with our production. Our quarries have yielded coal and stone for our further construction and automation. Under our city lies veins of gold which have only made our fine kingdom richer. With our great wealth, we have decided to share it with the winner of our tournament. The winner shall receive the sum of five hundred million credits." The stands burst into applause and cheers this time sounding as loud as the announcement the commissioner made. He raised his hands silencing the crowd. "Our competitors shall lodge in our palace and enjoy the lap of luxury while they compete. Those who lose may stay in the kingdom, but not in our palace." He returned to his seat while Claude returned to speak.

"Now is the time to reveal our tournament order!" A curtain was pulled away from a large stone slab with a tournament bracket carved into it. Names were placed in the lines. "Before we begin the first match, there is one change to our rules. In order to provide a fair advantage to all of our gladiators, we have disabled our field spell. For our first match, we will see Tran and Lance. All other gladiators will relax in the competitors' box." Gates swung open to the stands. Solo and the others filed inside. The competitors remained standing in the arena now moving to opposite ends. "Gladiators ready?" Both of them raised their arms with their duel disks on them; their cards placed on them. "Fight!"

Solo could only watch as they held back letting their monsters fight. Then they charged each other. Lance played a fusion card fusing his Baby Dragon on the field with the Alligator's Sword in his hand. He jumped on to the slightly stronger dragon and charged Tran from the sky avoiding attacks with the monster's small size and agility. He flew down low taking a swing at Tran's side. Tran initiated his own fusion fusing Masaki the Legendary Swordsman on his field with the Flame Manipulator in his hand. Their battle continued. Flame Swordsman shot a wave of fire knocking Lance off the dragon and on to the ground. Flame Swordsman held the blade to Lance's neck. He powered off his duel disk in defeat.

Claude rose from his chair. "The winner is Tran!" The audience cheered at the result of the battle. The people by the brackets moved Tran's name forward and Lance's name was removed.

 _Weak monsters yet mastery of their physical capabilities._

Battles continued. News windows hovered near winners and losers looking for interviews about duels, the tournament, and the world itself.

"Gilford the Lightning, end this battle!" The warrior swung its blade charging with electricity knocking the boy's opponent to the ground.

"The winner is Shane!" The fans clapped for him as he walked over to one of the waiting news windows.

Solo could overhear his conversation. "I'm just doing this for my family. I know that they could really use the money, and I know that I could go far here, but that's not what my family needs right now."

Solo then heard his name called as he stepped into the arena. He pulled out the five cards and laid them on his duel disk. He looked across and saw a girl staring at him. "I hope you're not planning to go easy on me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"The battle between Solo and Aisha will now commence. Both gladiators ready?" They both held up their duel disks signaling. "Fight!"

"Harpie Queen!" She summoned her monster with a smile as it charged him. "Harpies' Hunting Ground!" The field changed a little. Several pillars rose allowing for the Harpie to hide as well as see the ground from above.

It took Solo a few seconds to realize that she was part of the Harpies. He then looked to the stands and saw a group of girls dressed similar to her; they were all cheering for her. "Axe of Despair!" He activated the equip spell and grabbed the axe. The Harpie dove down from the sky swiping at his chest. He fell down feeling the sting of the claw marks that tore through his shirt.

"I thought I told you not to go easy on me!" Aisha shrieked at him stomping her feet on the ground.

"Give me a minute!" Solo stood up trying to ignore the open wound as he ran behind a pillar activating a Wave Motion Cannon. He immediately ran away from the pillar into the center of the field. "Bring it!"

"Celestial Sword – Eatos!" She grabbed the sword and charged towards him with her Harpie following close behind her.

"Metalmorph!" Solo quickly activated the trap encasing himself in metal armor. He felt a bit relieved knowing his wound was protected. He swung the axe with all his might trying to destroy the harpie.

"I counter with Elegant Egotist. I'm destroying my Harpie to bring out Harpie Lady Sisters! Now, my hunting ground activates so I can destroy your Axe of Despair. Now I play my last card, Triangle Ecstasy Spark! Your traps are negated and my Harpie sisters get an attack boost. Strike him down!" The three monsters charged him blasting him with a powerful blast of energy sending him flying against a pillar. "Game over."

"Not yet." Solo forced himself off the ground. He ran behind the pillar activating another Wave Motion Cannon.

"Just stay down!"

"He's got some stamina." Drake said to himself watching the battle.

Solo limped behind another pillar activating his last Wave Motion cannon. His Metalmorph reactivated giving him some strength back. He limped out from behind the pillar trying to avoid another attack from the Harpies that were swarming above him. He was not expecting Aisha to slash him from behind knocking him to the ground.

"I think this is over."

"I activate all three Wave Motion Cannons." Solo gave her a weak smile as the cannons triangulated blasting her directly. "I wasn't going easy on you, and I wasn't hiding all the time." He could not stand, only watch as the concentrated blast rendered her unconscious. He rolled as fast as he could trying to avoid the majority of the blast, his armor partially protecting him.

"In a shocking turn of events, the winner is Solo!" The audience gave a small clap while medics rushed on to the field using Dian Keto the Cure Master to heal both of the duelists. Solo was led back to the stands and sat down while Aisha was carried off to receive further treatment.

"Any comments for your debut duel?" A news window hovered near him.

"I have nothing to say to the real world." He shoved the window away trying to relax still feeling some of the pain from the duel.

Soon, the duels for the day ended. Claude rose from his throne and walked to the end of the box. "The duels for the day have concluded. Sixty-four competitors remain. Those of you who are still in this tournament shall report to the castle for a grand feast to celebrate your triumphs. The tournament shall continue tomorrow where our winner will be decided." Claude and the council exited their private box leaving the arena.

Solo and the other remaining competitors were led outside the arena by the Dragon Riders. They were led down the main road towards the castle while spectators from the arena were lining up outside to see the remaining competitors.

Inside the castle, everyone was led to a large dining hall. The council was already seated enjoying goblets of wine. "Come, sit, eat, drink, be merry!" They all raised their goblets smiling at them. Solo took a seat at the table putting some food on his plate. It had been a while since he had eaten well. Servants came around filling goblets and placing them in front of everybody. He sipped the sweet tasting wine quickly returning to his food refilling his plate as necessary.

Drake walked into the room looking around. The council all nodded at him. He nodded back giving a faint smile. He walked over to Solo tapping him on the shoulder. "You want to go out for a little bit."

"Yeah." He finished the contents of his goblet and gave a small wave to the council before walking off with Drake. A servant stopped him in the hall handing him a key to his room. Drake and Solo left the castle and walked down the streets together; they were illuminated by torches. They walked over to a stand that was selling cards. "What are we doing here?"

"Well, you cut it close during your match. I thought you could use some new cards."

"My cards are fine. I don't need any help."

"I'll buy you any card here that you think will help."

"Fine, buy me that one." Solo pointed to a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"What?" Drake had a look of shock on his face. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Spread mustard on sandwiches." Solo responded sarcastically. "I'm going to summon it."

"With what?"

"If you buy it for me, maybe I'll let you see it. Besides, you said any card."

"I didn't think you'd pick that one." Drake sighed laying thirty thousand credits on the counter. "I keep my word. Here." He handed Solo the card sighing as he saw his balance drop.

"If I win this tournament, I'll pay you back." Drake was about to respond, but their conversation was cut short.

"Solo!" A boy ran up to them panting a little.

"Shane." Solo recognized the boy from the tournament.

"Can we talk for a little bit?"

"Drake?" Solo looked to him.

"I'll just look at some cards." He returned to the counter pretending to look at cards trying to catch their conversation.

"You had some serious strength during that tournament."

"I trained before coming here."

"It's apparent." Shane said trying to shift the conversation. "I was actually hoping to talk to you about the tournament. You see, my family really needs the money…"

Solo cut him off. "And you want me to drop out?"

"It's just, I really need to win this."

"Really, because I saw you telling that reporter how you had this in the bag. If that's the case, you shouldn't have to ask me to drop out. You should be able to win this on your own." Solo turned around to walk away only for Shane to grab his shoulder.

"I really need this."

"Get off of me." Solo grabbed his arm and spun around shoving Shane to the ground.

"I didn't want to have to do it this way. But if I have to, I'll take you out in a real duel." Shane pulled a black and purple cube from his pocket. "This is a shadow generator. We're going to duel right now. The winner stays in the tournament." He threw the cube on the ground as he powered on his duel disk.

"Drake, I guess you might get to see me summon that dragon." Solo powered on his duel disk. A purple fog surrounded the field as the duel started with 4000 life points each. "I'll start." Solo drew his five cards smiling at his hand. "I came to this world to get away from thorns like you. Unfortunately, you found your way here. The only difference is, here you still need to earn what you want. I play four cards facedown and end my turn."

"Solo, maybe you should summon a monster." Drake called out to him.

He ignored him watching Shane draw his card with a smug grin on his face. "What kind of move is that?"

"The best kind." Solo smiled darkly. "The old rules required decks to be aggressive. This deck barely survived. Now the rules have changed. This deck will keep you second-guessing yourself at all times. When you attack, draw a card, or even think about activating a spell or trap, you have to worry about my facedown cards. Maybe it's a trap that will hurt you or maybe it's a spell I'm saving for later. You'll just have to find out or not. This deck is the ultimate mind game."

"Wow." Drake had a look of shock and concern on his face.

"I summon Marauding Captain and activate its effect to summon another Marauding Captain from my hand. That's called an attack lockout. One card facedown and it's time to attack."

"You sure about that?" Solo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Very. Marauding Captain, attack!" Shane called out to his warrior who readied its sword to strike Solo down.

"I activate the trap, Embodiment of Apophis! This trap becomes a monster with 1600 attack and 1800 defense. I summon it in defense mode."

"My attack ends." Shane growled. "I end my turn."

Solo drew his card. "Your move."

Shane drew his card. "I summon Achacha Archer. Just by summoning it, you take 500 points of damage." The monster fired a flaming arrow hitting Solo in the chest. He cringed watching his life points fall to 3500. "Then when you take damage, I can also summon Achacha Chanbara from my hand. You take 400 points of damage now." The monster swung at Solo decreasing his life points to 3100. "I end my turn. You should have just let me have it."

Solo drew his card. "You're so cocky. Let's see if luck is on your side. I play Cup of Ace. I flip a coin. Heads, I draw two cards. Tails, you draw two cards." A coin appeared in Solo's hand. He tossed it into the air watching it spin until it landed. "Tails."

"I guess luck is on my side." Shane smirked drawing two cards.

"I end my turn."

Shane drew a card. "Ready to watch this duel end?"

"You should have learned how to Xyz summon. You would have had a better chance to win this duel." Solo had a confident smile on his face showing no fear.

Shane growled. "I tribute Marauding Captain, Achacha Archer, and Achacha Chanbara to summon Gilford the Lightning!" The warrior appeared on the field brandishing a sword giving off large bursts of electricity with 2800 attack.

"Predictable."

"How about all of your monsters getting destroyed?" The monster on Solo's field was destroyed leaving three facedown cards.

"Incredibly predictable."

"Marauding Captain, attack!" Solo did nothing letting the attack hit. His life points fell to 1900. "Your facedowns are worthless. Gilford, attack him directly!"

"I activate my Draining Shield." The attack was stopped and absorbed by Solo whose life points grew to 4700.

"I end my turn." Shane glared angrily at Solo who could only smile drawing his card.

"I place two cards facedown and one monster in facedown defense position. Be careful."

Shane drew his card. "I'm not scared of you."

"You should be."

"Gilford the Lightning, use the power of Strike Slash to bring up your attack power and deal some piercing damage." Shane revealed the trap card increasing his monster's attack to 3500. It attacked Solo's facedown revealing Morphing Jar. The monster only had 600 defense, so his life points fell to 1800. Solo fell on to his knee still managing to draw his five cards. Shane scowled discarding his hand and drawing a new one. "Marauding Captain, attack!"

"I activate the trap card, Metal Reflect Slime. This card is similar to Embodiment of Apophis except it's stronger. It comes to the field as a monster with 3000 defense."

"Nice!" Drake cheered him from the sideline.

"The battle ends, but that won't stop me from activating Mystical Space Typhoon. I'm destroying your slime."

"Unfortunately, I need it for my next move. I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit. I pay 1000 life points to negate it and destroy it." Solo's life points fell to 800.

"My turn's over." Shane had a confident smirk on his face.

Solo drew his card. "I activate a facedown called Temple of the Kings." A temple appeared behind Solo. "It doesn't look like much, but it does a lot. I tribute Metal Reflect Slime to summon Mystical Beast Serket." The scorpion-like creature appeared on the field hissing at Shane. "If you had asked nicely, I would have made this a shadow game without you having to waste your money. I play The Seal of Orichalcos!" A green light shimmered in the sky as a circle formed around the duelists. Lines formed in the circle completing the seal. The same seal appeared on Solo's head and his monster. "Wow, that feels awesome! Mystical Beast Serket's attack increases by 500 bringing it up to 3000. Mystical Beast Serket, destroy Maurading Captain!" The monster attacked the warrior reducing Shane's life points to 2200. "Mystical Beast Serket gains another 500 attack points for destroying your monster." Its attack grew to 3500 hissing louder.

"Wow." Drake had his eyes fixed on the powerful monster.

"Your move."

Shane drew his card, a wide grin forming on his face. "I play Polymerization. I fuse UFOroid in my hand with Gilford the Lightning on my field. It's time for me to summon my ultimate monster, UFOroid Fighter. This monster receives the combined attack of Gilford and UFOroid bringing its attack and defense of 4000. I summon Command Knight. UFOroid Fighter, attack!" Solo cringed in pain falling down with only 300 life points remaining. "You have any tricks left before I finish you?"

"I activate Rope of Life. I discard my hand to bring back Mystical Beast Serket with 800 more attack." The monster reappeared on the field. The Seal of Orichalcos appeared on its head as its attack grew to 3800.

"I have no choice but to end my turn, but I know that you're hanging on by a thread." Shane smiled triumphantly.

Solo drew his card. "I don't think you know the full power of Temple of the Kings. I'm activating it. I tribute it and Mystical Beast Serket to special summon a fusion monster. Come forth Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The large dragon appeared on the field roaring defiantly as The Seal of Orichalcos formed on each one of its heads making its attack 5000. "I suppose I should end this duel now and prove you wrong."

"Come on. My family's not going to make it without this money."

"You should have thought about that before you got cocky and asked for a handout from me. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, end this duel!" The dragon roared blasting the Command Knight into nothing. The Seal of Orichalcos began to close around Shane as his life points fell to zero. He fell onto his knees breaking down into tears as a void opened beneath him and he fell in. "Duel's over." Solo walked over to Drake who stood there looking concerned.

"Do you feel bad at all for what just happened?"

"Nope. He asked for it."

"Remind me not to cross you." The two started walking away together.

"We're already friends, and I owe you, so you should be safe."

"Wait, should be!?" Drake looked at him a little scared.

"Relax. Come on. Let's get back to the palace. I need to get some rest for the tournament tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 5

**So I messed up. I really meant to keep writing for this story and be consistent to a point where I would be keeping up with the seasons and have holiday events going on in the game at that time. A bit lazy on my part, but I've also been very busy. This chapter is pretty short. It's me trying to fast forward and progress the story. I originally did have a Halloween event planned, but the story is not at a point that I am comfortable putting it into the story. I'm actually really upset about it because I had a whole thing planned.**

Solo sat in the competitors' box. He had been given a bi for the events of last night. News windows hovered around him trying to get a story about what occurred. He remained silent shoving them away. Apparently, the duel video had made its way on to the featured feed of the Duelists' New Horizon website.

The duels continued moving from sixty-four to thirty two to sixteen to eight to four to two. As the duels continued, everyone was watching each other. They adjusted their cards preparing for their next opponent. Solo stood in the arena awaiting his final match.

"The battle between Solo and Splooger shall now commence!"

"I've been preparing my hand for your duel style."

"I'm ready." Solo raised his arm with his duel disk on it into the air. Splooger did the same.

"Duel begin!"

"I've got my cards at the ready. I tribute two monsters to summon Ancient Gear Golem. I play Limiter Removal to double its attack."

 _Can't use any trap cards. Just have to wait until it falls._ Solo started to run, his only option in facing the giant monster.

"Take a swing!" Splooger shouted. The monster leaned over running its hand along the field in Solo's direction. It eventually caught up throwing him against a wall.

"Marshmallon!" Solo played the card. He sunk into the creature lessening the blow.

"Ancient Gear Golem, swing at Marshmallon." Solo started to run. His monster was unlucky. Solo clutched his chest feeling the pain his creature felt. His breathing slowed as he fell on to his knees.

"Game over!" Splooger shouted as his monster lifted him up. He then heard a creaking noise. The monster's eyes stopped glowing as it started to fall apart. Splooger fell to the ground pieces of his Golem falling on top of him. There was screaming and then silence.

The kingdom's medics ran into the stadium as the rubble cleared. They could only find Splooger's items on the ground. The medics looked at Claude who was sighing. "In the event of death, the winner is the competitor who remains in the arena. The winner is Solo!"

Solo could feel cards being used to heal him as he was helped off the ground. He raised his hand in the sky triumphantly. Enix walked down from the stands with a gold trophy in his hands. "Your prize." He knelt before Solo handing him the cup. Solo looked inside pulling out a platinum-colored card. He slid it into his duel disk increasing his total credits dramatically. The crowd was cheering for him; some looked at him with disgust.

Solo walked out of the arena rubbing his head. _I didn't win this. He just got consumed wanting power. It should have at least lasted longer._

"Some duel." Drake ran over to Solo putting an arm over his shoulder.

"Not a good one." Solo sighed tapping away on his duel disk. "Here this is for you." Solo handed him a card.

"Dude, you're not giving me four hundred fifty million credits."

"I owe you money, I didn't earn all of it, so yeah, keep it."

"No way." Drake tried giving the card back.

"Yes, take it. If you feel bad, get me what I need when I come to visit."

"Fine." Drake put the card in his duel disk. "Just tell me where you're headed."

"Somewhere I can have a real Gladiator Duel." Solo summoned his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"I heard a rumor about a guy to the north who's pretty good." Drake said.

"Tell me where to find him." Solo said climbing on to his dragon.

Drake looked worried bringing it up. "Far north, big castle made of ice."

"I guess I'm done here then." Solo looked at the dragon who took off into the sky.

Solo sat in the competitors' box. He had been given a bi for the events of last night. News windows hovered around him trying to get a story about what occurred. He remained silent shoving them away. Apparently, the duel video had made its way on to the featured feed of the Duelists' New Horizon website.

The duels continued moving from sixty-four to thirty two to sixteen to eight to four to two. As the duels continued, everyone was watching each other. They adjusted their cards preparing for their next opponent. Solo stood in the arena awaiting his final match.

"The battle between Solo and Splooger shall now commence!"

"I've been preparing my hand for your duel style."

"I'm ready." Solo raised his arm with his duel disk on it into the air. Splooger did the same.

"Duel begin!"

"I've got my cards at the ready. I tribute two monsters to summon Ancient Gear Golem. I play Limiter Removal to double its attack."

 _Can't use any trap cards. Just have to wait until it falls._ Solo started to run, his only option in facing the giant monster.

"Take a swing!" Splooger shouted. The monster leaned over running its hand along the field in Solo's direction. It eventually caught up throwing him against a wall.

"Marshmallon!" Solo played the card. He sunk into the creature lessening the blow.

"Ancient Gear Golem, swing at Marshmallon." Solo started to run. His monster was unlucky. Solo clutched his chest feeling the pain his creature felt. His breathing slowed as he fell on to his knees.

"Game over!" Splooger shouted as his monster lifted him up. He then heard a creaking noise. The monster's eyes stopped glowing as it started to fall apart. Splooger fell to the ground pieces of his Golem falling on top of him. There was screaming and then silence.

The kingdom's medics ran into the stadium as the rubble cleared. They could only find Splooger's items on the ground. The medics looked at Claude who was sighing. "In the event of death, the winner is the competitor who remains in the arena. The winner is Solo!"

Solo could feel cards being used to heal him as he was helped off the ground. He raised his hand in the sky triumphantly. Enix walked down from the stands with a gold trophy in his hands. "Your prize." He knelt before Solo handing him the cup. Solo looked inside pulling out a platinum-colored card. He slid it into his duel disk increasing his total credits dramatically. The crowd was cheering for him; some looked at him with disgust.

Solo walked out of the arena rubbing his head. _I didn't win this. He just got consumed wanting power. It should have at least lasted longer._

"Some duel." Drake ran over to Solo putting an arm over his shoulder.

"Not a good one." Solo sighed tapping away on his duel disk. "Here this is for you." Solo handed him a card.

"Dude, you're not giving me four hundred fifty million credits."

"I owe you money, I didn't earn all of it, so yeah, keep it."

"No way." Drake tried giving the card back.

"Yes, take it. If you feel bad, get me what I need when I come to visit."

"Fine." Drake put the card in his duel disk. "Just tell me where you're headed."

"Somewhere I can have a real Gladiator Duel." Solo summoned his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"I heard a rumor about a guy to the north who's pretty good." Drake said.

"Tell me where to find him." Solo said climbing on to his dragon.

Drake looked worried bringing it up. "Far north, big castle made of ice."

"I guess I'm done here then." Solo looked at the dragon who took off into the sky.


	7. Chapter 6

Solo flew through the sky on his large dragon. Occasionally, he looked down seeing many of the sights in Past. Most of them consisted of forests and mountain ranges. He passed over a large volcano and even a village that appeared to be floating on the water. He had also passed over several small camps. They had small huts surrounded by large wooden stakes most likely to keep people out.

The next one he flew over was one of the larger ones. While the others had been neutral to him, he was met with a barrage of arrows from this one. Solo swerved to the side descending slightly. The arrows kept coming followed by Harpies flying up to attack his monster. His descent became much faster as he crashed into the center of the camp. His monster disappeared; spears were being pointed at him.

"How dare you fly over the Harpie camp." One of the girls spoke jabbing him with her spear.

"I didn't know." Solo mumbled. He was on his knees at their mercy.

"Let me see him." A girl shoved through the crowd and took one look at him.

"Aisha." Solo recognized her.

"You." She growled swiping him with the claw gloves on her hands. Solo fell over; his chest now had open claw marks on it. Solo cringed feeling the intense burning pain. "Take him to my quarters and patch him up. I'm dealing with him myself."

Solo found himself being dragged to one of the larger tents within the camp. The girls left and another walked inside with a shoulder bag with a medical symbol on it. "Just lay back on the mat over there, and I'll get you patched up." He complied laying back on the mat. The girl opened the bag pulling out a vial with some sort of liquid in it and a roll of cloth bandages. Solo removed his jacket and his shirt revealing the open wound. "Aisha must like you." The girl smiled putting a dab of the liquid in her hands rubbing it over Solo's wound.

"What makes you say that?" He asked watching her unroll the bandages. He held one end against his chest while she wrapped them around and compressed them so that they would stay.

"She brought you to her private quarters and she asked me to bandage you up. I'm the top medic in the camp. She doesn't usually have others bandaged up, and if she does, she certainly doesn't have the top medic doing it." She finished packing up her supplies. "All done." She walked to the exit seeing Aisha enter. "He's all patched up."

"Thank you." Aisha said watching her leave. She walked over to Solo sitting beside him. "Tell me why you're here."

"I didn't mean to be here. Your friends attacked me from the sky."

"It's just a precaution. Attack before you're attacked."

"Okay, well I need to get going." Solo stood up only to be pushed down by Aisha.

"I can't let you leave. Technically, you're my prisoner."

"That's not okay, I have places to be."

"Like where?" Aisha crossed her arms waiting for an answer.

"I'm looking for a real challenge. The tournament wasn't enough for me."

"Five hundred million credits wasn't enough for you?" Aisha glared at him angrily. "I know a lot of people who would have killed in the real world for that kind of money."

"I gave most of it back."

"Why?" Aisha looked at him confused.

"I didn't earn it. That guy destroyed himself."

"So where's your real challenge?" Aisha asked.

"I was told that there's a castle to the far north with a powerful duelist in it."

"He sends his victims to the shadow realm, and he has a perfect record." Aisha typed on her duel disk until the rankings screen came up. She pulled up Ice King's record. "He's also had a lot of shadow games. Almost all of his duels have been shadow games."

"He's going to lose to me. Now, I need to get going."

Aisha glared at him. "I don't think that you've been listening. You're a prisoner here. I'm going to be nice though. You'll serve here for a week and I'll let you go."

"I'm leaving sooner than that." Solo mumbled.

"If you try to leave early, I will have no problem hunting you down and dragging you back here to serve me for as long as I want."

"Then how about we duel for my freedom. If you have a conflict, settle it with a duel." Solo said powering on his duel disk.

"I'm not dueling you. There is no conflict. You trespassed, and now you need to pay the consequences. You can rest now, and I will call you when I need you." Aisha stood up and walked out of the tent leaving Solo alone. He found his shirt and jacket and got dressed and grabbed his bag off the floor.

He walked to the exit only to be met by two guards who pushed him back inside. _It's actually going to be hard to get out of here._ He walked over to one of the chests and opened it. Inside were several knives, swords, and axes. "This isn't going to work." Solo closed the chest deciding to continue his search for something that might help him escape.

Hours passed, Solo had found nothing that would help him escape. He sat on his mat looking up at the ceiling wondering about his fate.

Then Aisha walked into the tent. "Get up." Solo stood up and looked at her. She was covered in armor in the style of her Harpie monsters. "Let's go." She opened the flap of the tent and walked out behind him.

"Where are we going?" Solo asked looking back at her.

She hit him on his head. "Look forward and don't talk."

"Your attitude changed."

Aisha hit him again. "I said no talking." Solo got the message and remained silent this time. They walked on to a large wooden stage surrounded by other members of the Harpie group. She positioned him in the center of the stage. "Harpies, this is our new prisoner, Solo." All of them were glaring at him. "Anything to say?" Aisha asked. Solo was looking down. "Your attitude changed." She smiled. "Now take off your shirt and jacket." Solo hesitated. "Now!" Aisha's shout rang out through the whole camp. Solo sighed pulling off his jacket and his shirt tossing them to the ground. "Boots too." Aisha said looking him over. Solo complied kicking them off and to the side. "Now, let's have a real Gladiator Duel." Aisha said strapping on a pair of claws. "In a Gladiator Duel here, we can use real weapons." Solo watched her admire her claws running them up her legs. "You can take your pick." Two of the Harpies walked over carrying a chest with them. They set it down in front of Solo and opened it. Several weapons were sitting inside clearly not of the same quality as Aisha's claws.

Solo picked up a small gladius sword and held it in his hand. It was not perfect, but it felt balanced in his hand. The blade was well used. The edge seemed fairly dull and it was stained a brownish-red color from the old blood on it. "I'm ready." The two Harpies closed the chest, picked it up, and walked away. "This doesn't seem that fair."

"I never said it would be." Aisha powered on her duel disk and pulled out five cards. Solo did the same sighing looking down at his old sword. "I should mention that this field gives a 500 attack and defense boost to Harpies. Not like I'm going to need them to shred you." Solo started setting cards as soon as the duel started. Aisha leapt at him raising a claw about to strike.

"Negate attack!" Solo activated the trap card and sent Aisha back.

"Same tricks as the tournament. Harpie's Feather Duster." She activated the trap destroying Solo's other facedown. She ran at him again and reopened the wound she made earlier. "Don't worry, we can fix that!" She struck him again only making the wound wider. Solo's breath starting speeding up. He was still gripping the old sword in his hand and Aisha was leaning over him with vengeance in her eyes. He knocked her off him striking her with the sword. It left a shallow cut near her shoulder, but it was enough to make her recoil. "First, I summon Cyber Harpie, then I play Elegant Egotist, and I summon Harpie Lady Sisters. Girls, teach him some manners." The harpies descended on Solo clawing and scratching at him until he blacked out.

 _…_

Solo woke up seeing the familiar furnishings of Aisha's tent. He looked down. His chest was wrapped in bandages along with parts of his arms and legs. It hurt to sit up. He groaned loudly taking a deep breath.

At that moment, Aisha walked into the tent. "That's how a real gladiator does it." She smirked at him.

"It's not. That's how you gang up on someone." Solo spoke weakly struggling to find the energy.

"Shhhh, you lost." Aisha said smugly holding up a cup of what looked to be juice inside to his lips. "Just rest now." Solo sipped the sweet tasting juice slowly not having much energy to do anything else. She held the cup until it was empty. "Feeling better?" Aisha asked. Solo nodded his head laying back to rest again.

Aisha waited until he was asleep again before she walked out of the tent. Her head medic was waiting. "He should be better by tomorrow if you want him to start his physical labor."

"He needs tasks with close supervision. He will try to run, any chance he gets, he will take it." Aisha walked away to go and train.

The next morning, Solo woke up to shouting. "Get up!" He sat up rubbing his head. His wounds felt better. The drink he had earlier must have been some sort of healing potion. "You have a nice nap, princess?" The same girl asked continuing to berate him.

"Will you shut up!?" Solo shouted punching her. She fell to the ground.

She stood up slipping a piece of metal over her knuckles and punching him right back. "I can hit hard too." She said dragging him to his feet.

Solo got a better look at his assailant. It was a short girl with short hair. Her eyes were painted over black along with blues and greens on her face and arms. "You need to chill out." He shoved her to the ground. She stood up only for him to do it again.

"Stop it!" Her voice was a bit more shrill this time like a whiny child. "I'm in charge of you. You need to listen to me!"

"I don't." Solo grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. He pulled her close and grabbed a knife off the table. "I'm leaving this place, and I will do anything to do it, so you better do as I say."

"I'm listening." Her tone changed seeing the situation.

"First, my clothes." Solo grabbed them and stuffed them into his bag which he threw over his shoulder. Then he pulled out a card from his extra deck and placed it facedown on his duel disk. "Let's go." He shoved her forward out of the tent. It was still early in the morning. The sun was not even rising, but everyone in the camp was awake and moving. "Keep your answers short and smart if you want to keep living." She nodded her head walking forward to the rear entrance to the camp.

"This is the least secure part of the camp. There are a lot of blind spots with all of the buildings."

"Let's not waste time then." He walked behind one of the buildings leaning against the side and peeking out behind the corner. He waited for the guard to move before continuing. Then there were two at the gate. "Any other way out?"

The girl looked down. "Yeah, but it's kind of secret."

"Tell me."

"You can't tell anyone. It's how I go out when I'm not supposed to."

"It won't be a problem." She nodded her head walking over to the fence wall. She started pressing on one of the panels until it gave making an opening. Solo looked at her. "Thank you." He squeezed through the hole while the girl closed it up.

As soon as he was out, Solo broke into a sprint heading into the nearby woods. He ran deep into the woods hiding behind a tree as he redressed himself. _Need a more discreet card mount._ Solo opened up his trunk from his duel disk and started going through his available cards. He sighed realizing that Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon was his best card for riding. He ran to a clearing and summoned the monster. "Time to get out of here." He jumped on the dragon and started flying away heading for the Ice King once more.

 _Later that evening…_

Aisha stood in her tent confronting the small girl she had put in charge of Solo. "I told you to keep an eye on him!"

"He overpowered me." She said weakly.

"How are you ever going to be a Harpie if you let boys like him push you around like that?"

"I don't know. Maybe I don't want to be." She spoke her second sentence in a whisper.

Aisha heard her anyway. "It's your choice, but do you really want to give up all of your sisters?" She pulled the girl into a hug. "Krista, you had so much spirit when you joined the Harpies, and I was excited to have you part of my camp." Aisha did not let her go from the hug. "Take some time to think about it. Right now, I need to go and hunt down that boy." She broke the hug and strapped on her claws. She walked out of the tent and someone handed her a pre-packed bag. She summoned her Harpie's Pet Dragon and gave Krista one more look before taking off to the sky.

 _…_

Solo continued flying deep into the night looking for a place to rest. He flew downward once he saw a cave. He removed his card from his duel disk when he landed and walked inside. The air smelled like mildew from the moisture and every now and again, a cold breeze would hit him. He walked behind a large rock and sat down. A wave of hunger hit him. He sighed closing his eyes to rest. Sleep would be all that could distract him from his hunger.


End file.
